Feiyue Fogpaw
Feiyue Fogpaw is a master mistweaver monk, expert fisherman, and skilled cook currently aligned with the Horde. He was also a leader of , a brief guest of , and served a short tour with . He now fights with the of the Horde as a combat healer. History Early Life Born into a long line of skilled and wealthy mistweaver monks of Greenstone Village in the Jade Forest, Feiyue spent his early childhood preparing to train under the masters at the Tian Monastery nearby. Tian Monastery and the Temple of the Jade Serpent At age 6, Feiyue was sent to begin his training, and was recognized for his family's prior reputation within the Monastery as both students and teachers. He progressed quickly, but retained his child-like nature and witty sense of humor as he reached adulthood. Cataclysm With time, Feiyue became one of the Monastery's most devout disciples of serpent style, and at the age of 21 was asked to become one of the Shi-fu to teach new students how to heal. He spent two years in this position before being approached by monks of the Temple of the Jade Serpent, who offered him even further advancement into the final stages of mistweaving. There, under the guidance of Yu'lon and her disciples, he would hone his skills to rival some of the most potent serpent-style monks in recent times. Order of the Cloud Serpent As a teenager, while still learning at the Tian Monastery, the aspiring young monk would travel to the Arboretum to adopt the ways of the Serpent Riders as his family had all done before him. He spent the better half of a decade helping the keepers and riders there to ready himself for the day he'd raise one of his own. That day would finally come as outlanders of the Horde and Alliance set foot on Pandaria for the first time. Mists of Pandaria When the mists finally parted and Pandaria was beset by the warring factions of greater Azeroth and the resurgence of the Sha, Feiyue made a decision to leave his home in the Jade Forest to assist the war efforts of the Shado-Pan and foreign forces to reverse the Sha expansion across the land. He left the Tian Monastery and the Jade Temple behind, heading straight to the Arboretum to perform the final rites of the serpent rider. He was allowed to choose one cloud serpent egg. He chose a bright-green one, warm to the touch and faintly-charged with electricity. In a few weeks' time, it would hatch - a tiny jade serpent squawking and squirming inside. Qing Wù, Feiyue's new life-long companion, remained with him at the Arboretum for a few months until he had grown strong enough to travel beyond the Jade Forset. When the time came, they set out into Pandaria together to keep it safe in the face of these new threats. During this period, Feiyue would learn essential skills of living independently off the land as a traveler - hunting, fishing, gathering, and cooking. It wouldn't be long before he'd become a natural at each. The Reign of Hellscream As Feiyue traveled, he met members of the two armies he'd heard so much about. Uncertain of the true motives of either side, he lent his skills to the efforts of both sides as he saw fit. Both in the heat of combat and between skirmishes, he helped save lives wherever he could. The foreign contacts he made throughout the war in Pandaria had spoken of a recently-opened portal in Honeydew Village, not far from his home in the Jade Forest, that led to the Horde capital city of Orgrimmar. When the situation in Pandaria began to stabilize and strong progress was made against the Sha, he made the trek to the portal and stepped through to find the Huojin had built a camp on the other side in the heart of Orgrimmar's Valley of Honor. As he spent time in the city, he fostered a growing admiration of Horde culture, particularly of note; orcish history. He befriended many members of the Horde in his time spent back and forth in Orgrimmar and Pandaria, and began developing close friendships and ties to many of its warriors and citizens. A neutral pandaren group based in the Horde capital, , took Feiyue in during his time abroad and shared their material resources and knowledge of Horde customs and history with him. In due time, Feiyue gained respect in the Shao'din, and was placed in a position of leadership. For quite some time, he acted as a guide and a devout envoy for the group, before a conflict among its leadership led to his exile. The outlaw group Feiyue was becoming close with (which he would join almost two years later), the , may have played a role in this exile. The War Riders, who would have been his first choice, had already left Orgrimmar on a mission of their own. Luckily, he was a pandaren with many friends, and sought out , a clan he fought alongside in Kun-Lai. They provided him shelter and supplies in the wake of his abandonment by his Shao'din, and worked with him to find a solid position as a mercenary of the Horde to support himself. In yet another stroke of "luck", it was at this point that Garrosh Hellscream placed Orgrimmar under martial law, and the various factions plotted an assault to end his rule as Warchief. This timely occurence provided Feiyue the opportunity to help make an effective change in the course of history with a small rebel division of that defected against Hellscream's brutal leadership. He worked as a healer with the division and many other brave adventurers to storm the gates of Orgrimmar and bring down the tyrant. The Redfist departed for Draenor shortly after the capture of the Warchief, and Feiyue was finally free to head back home to help clean up the mess left in Pandaria. Warlords of Draenor After so long away from home, Feiyue set aside a considerable amount of time to work with the Temple of the Jade Serpent to heal the wounds suffered by Pandaria in the face of these vicious conflicts, and his new allies in the Horde rarely ever heard from him. The only two members of the Horde he'd make contact with (via mail) during this time would be one War Rider leader; Wulkfar Thundergrip, and the leader of what would become , Rahkris. These two orcs would play instrumental roles in Feiyue's eventual return to Orgrimmar. Through these two, he'd learn about the rumors of the Burning Legion's impending return. Legion The day the Legion attacked the Peak of Serenity, Feiyue was in the Jade Temple's library, reading up on demons, fel magic, and what was known about the Burning Legion itself. Thanks to Wulkfar and Rahkris, he'd been seeking to prepare himself for a demonic threat for a few months. When word reached the Temple that the Legion had struck the Peak of Serenity, Feiyue and a few others were sent to reinforce the defense effort. With much of the Peak either evacuated or decimated by the invasion portal's collapse, Feiyue was directed to Shen-zin Su with the other volunteering monks, and began to fight the Legion in the Broken Isles head-on. He wouldn't make contact with his friends in the Horde for some time after the Legion's invasion, however. The Huojin and the Horde The conflict against the Legion had already gained much ground by the time Feiyue returned to Orgrimmar. At the time, Argus had been rifted into the sky above Azeroth, and most of the campaign there was complete. Once he had a free few days, he begain the search for his old friends. Through Wulkfar, he learned the War Riders had been exiled for assaulting Thalyssra of the nightborne elves just prior to their decision to join the Horde, resulting in long-time friend Dumock Stormgrip's imprisonment. By tracking down some old acquaintances in Orgrimmar's Cleft of Shadow, he learned the War Riders were hiding somewhere in the Arathi Highlands. Lacking the supplies or support to make the journey on his own, he reluctantly joined the Huojin and the Horde. This allowed him access to the supplies, armor, and contact networks he'd need to track the War Riders across such a far distance. He and his cloud serpent scoured the hills of Arathi, searching for anything that could provide a clue as to the location of the War Riders' encampment. After three days of searching, they came across Dunock Stormgrip and a number of newer War Riders Feiyue had never met, who at first responded with hostility before Dunock gave the order to stand down. Feiyue was invited back to the War Rider cove with open arms, and welcomed into their ranks as a permanent member. He's since pledged to keep his new Shao'din safe from harm, and slowly, gained a bit of patriotism for the Horde and fighting for it, if only to keep its people safe. Once the War Riders were able to negotiate their exile and return to Orgrimmar, the Silithus incident with Sargeras had already started. Battle for Azeroth Now a full-fledged member of the Huojin, the Horde, and the War Riders, Feiyue had no shortage of income between his trades, healing, and the work he did in greater Pandaria after the Hellscream episode. He took this new-found personal wealth and purchased a few important provisions, including a very expensive set of armor designed by pandaren, and made by Orgrimmar's finest smiths. Additionally, he selected an adult dragon turtle from Krasarang to serve as his primary war mount, which he also outfitted in similarly-crafted gear. The reports had begun to arrive from Silithus that Gorribal, Sargeras' blade which had been thrust into the core of Azeroth, had unleashed the blood of the Titan world-soul within the crust of the planet, and as the bigger players across the world became aware of the power of this "Azerite", the War Riders had begun to prepare for deployment to Silithus to assess the situation. Category:Characters Category:Pandaren Category:Horde Category:Horde Monk